Dragons and Lovers
by Mistress of the Night and Day
Summary: [DRoPHP Xover] Harry and company are in the Pern Universe. Warning: Slash
1. Chapter 1

Dragons and Lovers

Chapter I.

The night was waning and there was a slight pinkish tinge on the horizon, indicating that there were only a few more hours until sunrise. Only a few of the nocturnal creatures were left in the forest to finish their hunts and a young lad of about seventeen Turns moved even quieter than the creatures that lived there before him. Raven black hair fell to mid thigh in loose, soft curls and dark, jade, green eyes flicked side to side, taking in his surroundings. He was dressed in a pair of patched, leather leggings and a patched tunic. No boots adorned his feet and his soles were roughened from running of the harsh surfaces of the forest.

He moved with a catlike grace through the trees toward the cave that was his home. His ears perked for any foreign sounds, he almost tumbled at the sound of a pained squeal from high above him. Snapping his gaze upwards, he watched in horror as a large, bronze dragon came hurtling from the darkness. He heard and felt the sickening crunch and accompanying pulsating of the forest floor as the Bronze collided with trees and the ground. He wasted no thought as he raced toward the dragon. Creatures of the forest poured from crevices in the trees and ground, all trying to leave the presence of the Bronze. He stopped near a tree and peaked around it slowly to see the grand, yet frightening bulk of the bronze trying to move from its fallen position. It was favoring its right foreleg and its left wing was draped carelessly over its side.

Now, Harry had been too young to remember ever seeing any dragons and the only time he had seen a dragon had been when his parents had been alive. The memory was hazy, as if it had happened eons ago and he never remembered dragons coming to his Relatives' Hold while he had been allowed to live there. Of course, that had only been for three years and when he had turned four Turns, his Uncle had kicked him out. He had told Harry that he would not have a little bastard child living in his Hold near his family. Harry had walked for days on end until he had come across the forest no more than ten miles away. It was located North of the Hold and inside he had found an enormous cave. Fortunately for him, the cave had only been inhabited by a Watchwher and her nest. She had grown accustomed to him bringing food to her when she refused to leave her eggs. Sadly, only three Turns later the Watchwher met her death at the fangs of wolf that Harry had later killed. It had been his first kill and he had made a large blanket out of the pelt.

The cave also protected him from the menace called Thread and after Threadfall was an ample time to collect the fish that came to the surface of the large lake in the middle of the forest. Harry always made sure to bring enough fish for himself and his three Watchwhers for more than five weeks. The three Watchwhers protected the cave and could hunt for themselves at times, which was a relief for him at times. In all of his thirteen Turns of solitude, though, he had never seen a dragon of any kind fall from the sky.

Harry watched the Bronze try once more to stand before he moved silently from behind the tree. The Bronze's whirling lavender eyes immediately changed to a bright orange and whirled faster at his approach. He held his hands, palms upwards and away from his body and whispered softly to it. The Bronze watched him slightly before its eyes stopped whirling so fast and went back to lavender. Harry stood beside the wedge-shaped muzzle of the Bronze and whispered, "I will help you move to a cave. It would be pertinent that we move now, for Threadfall is supposed to happen soon. The cave is large enough to house you until you are recovered from your injuries."

_No!_ The cry that echoed in Harry's mind made him stumble backwards and scream out. He watched the Bronze try to move himself up into a standing position, but was unable to make his legs comply. Harry watched him sadly before laying a comforting hand on the hide of the great creature.

"You must. You will die out here in this state and I can help you. Please. I mean you no harm and if harm does come to you, you may make me bear your suffering. Please just let me help you and once the Fall is over I will look for someone to help you." Harry waited only for a few moments before the Bronze gave his answer.

_You will not harm me in any way?_ Harry nodded. _Then I will come with you, but only until the Fall is over. I must return to my Rider for He is injured, too._ A smile blossomed on Harry's face and he helped the bronze retract his wing. What Harry found made him blanche. Gashes, longer than his legs, ran along the Bronze's ribs and there were bite marks all along his neck. Harry worried his bottom lip and led the Bronze along the path to his cave.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II.

Sev'rus moaned in pain as he pushed his way out of darkness. He could still feel the presence of his dragon and a small sigh of relief made its way out of his body. The healer, Poppy, heard him and bustled over quickly. Her pursed lips at the sight of his bruised face would have made him smile slightly, but he glanced by her and met the cold, lifeless eyes of Minerva. The Flight had been disastrous and the loss of the two Queens tore at his heart. He felt the hot tears prickling at the back of his eyes before he could stop them. Sev'rus knew that they had lost Talleth's Rider, Selena, in the Flight and that Minerva was still alive made him feel more pain. 'She should have gone with Aerith. That she did not…she is only a walking, lifeless corpse.' He watched her stare at him and opened his mouth to speak, "Minerva?" She did not answer him and he glanced away quickly, so that she did not see the tears falling from his ink black eyes.

Sev'rus was not a man of many emotions and the other Riders knew it. The only one he would show emotion to or around was Wrath and sometimes Minerva. Minerva was like a mother figure to Sev'rus for he had lost his at a young age. That he had to see her now, after such a heart breaking event, made him want to do whatever he could in his power to bring her back. He knew it was hopeless. Short of ending her suffering, there was nothing he could do to bring back the fiery spirit that she had once been. She was now half a person and Sev'rus remembered seeing one Queen Rider, who had survived the deaths of her Queen, her mate, and her mate's dragon. Even her child had been lost to the Weyr that day. He did not like thinking of Her death, even if he had never gotten along with Her mate.

"Poppy?" Sev'rus turned to look at Poppy and she saw the conflicting emotions swirling in his normally cold eyes.

"Minerva, why don't I help you to go to sleep? Sev'rus and I will still be here when you awake and we won't leave you by yourself, okay?" The only movement Minerva made was the glance she gave Poppy. Poppy had to steel herself against the dullness she would see, but she still flinched slightly.

"Minerva, I will be here when you awaken. Go and rest." Minerva allowed Poppy to lead her away and when Poppy came back Sev'rus asked what he had wanted to ask since he had awakened, "How long?" Poppy stared at him sadly.

"Three days since the Flight and Wrath is missing. We have been unable to locate him. That you are still thinking and are whole, we are hopeful that he will be found soon. Sleep, Sev'rus. You need it and so does Minerva. There is nothing we can do now, except hope. Hope that a new Rider will be found to Impress the Queen egg on the Hatching Grounds."

2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III.

Harry laughed as the Bronze flew back into the cave and landed with a soft thump. "You are feeling better! A few more days and your wings will be strong enough to carry you for a great distance." It had been three sevenday since Harry had found Bronze, as the dragon would not give him his name, after his fall. The first few days had been difficult since Bronze would not rest. Eventually, though, Bronze did calm down enough to fall into a deep sleep. Harry had no idea what went on in that amount of time for he had been out scouring the forest for numbweed and other healing plants.

_I wish to return today or by the very latest tomorrow morning, but no longer. I must return to my Rider and the egg that will Hatch very soon. The one who Impresses the young Queen will be our next Weyrwoman._ Harry frowned at Bronze. For the past three sevenday he had been telling Harry about the one who would Impress the Queen. Harry, sadly, knew nothing about dragon hierarchy and voiced his dilemma. Bronze squealed softly and turned whirling rainbow and slightly blue eyes to Harry. _No one ever explained to you?_ At Harry's shake of head, Bronze cocked his head to the side. _The Queen is our leader. She is always, always Impressed by a woman. A Queen has never been flown by a male. The Bronzes are next and we mate with the Queen or sometimes the Greens. Browns come after us and then the Blues. All of the Dragons, excluding the Queens and Greens, are male. Only, the Queens are not allowed to breathe fire for they must be fertile to lay the eggs. The stronger the Queen and Bronze, the more eggs that will be lain on the Hatching Grounds._

_Unfortunately, one of the Queens in my Weyr rose in her first Flight and the elder Queen did not like it. The elder Queen had already laid eggs on the Grounds and should have stayed with them, but something went wrong. We were too late to stop the two from colliding and, though we tried with everything we had, the two died. They went Between before anyone could stop them. We lost Talleth's Rider, Selena, and we have already lost Aerith's Rider, even though she is not dead. My Rider will…no He is feeling pain of the loss of her. She still walks, but she is a remnant of her former self._

Harry watched as Bronze's eyes changed colour to a bright purple. They were whirling quickly and Harry moved to place a comforting hand on Bronze's wedge-shaped muzzle. He scratched at Bronze's headknobs and curled into his side. "It will be alright. When the time comes, your Queen Rider will know what to do." Harry hesitated before speaking again, "If you wish it, I will go with you tonight and make sure that you are unharmed when you return to your Weyr. But I will have to come back eventually. I," Harry glanced away, "I do not socialize well with humans. I never knew my parents. They died when I was younger and I only stayed with my Relatives for three Turns. My Uncle turned me out because he did not want me to harm his Family. This is the only place I am accepted, Bronze, and because of it I have grown accustomed to it."

_You have lived alone for thirteen Turns?_ Harry nodded sadly and was surprised to hear a low growl come from Bronze. _You should not have been left alone at such an early age. The Weyrlings are kept in a group until they have been flying for three Turns and then they are put under rigorous testing to make sure that they are competent enough to be smart enough to protect their Weyrmates. I would appreciate it if you did accompany me to my Weyr._ Harry smiled broadly and nodded.

"We will leave soon."

2


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV.

Sev'rus was quiet as he limped out of the Healer's Weyr. If Poppy knew that he had left, then he would be in a world of pain. Three sevenday had passed and there was still no sign of Wrath. He had heard from his Bronze, but had only been able to conclude that someone was taking care of his Bronze and had received the dragon's trust in return. Wrath had been very secretive about who his savior was and Sev'rus did not press for the answer. As long as his Bronze was safe there was no need to worry.

Sev'rus sighed calmly as he stopped by the lake. The dark waters held only depth and no answers to the newest dilemma. The Search for a Queen Candidate had only come up with two girls and that was not much choice for the young Queen. Today was to be the Hatching and he was frightened that the Queen would also die. He settled back against a large rock and closed his eyes. He opened his mind to Wrath and was pleasantly surprised to hear an answer from his Bronze. _I will be coming soon. I am not fully healed, but I will not stay away for another day. Do not fret and have some trust in me. Tell me what has been going on since my disappearance._

**"Minerva is still dull. There are only two Queen Candidates and I have been thinking about Their Deaths. The entire event has made memories resurface that I wished were buried deep in my subconscious where neither of us could find them. How far away are you, Wrath?"**

I am jumping Between in short bursts so as not to weaken my Companion or myself. I am only one jump away and we will be reunited. Sev'rus felt blankness from Wrath and he glanced up, not for his Dragon, but for the humming that was filling the silent Weyr. He watched as Riders and Candidates rushed out of their beds, half-dressed, and pulling on the rest of their clothing. A bugle from high above had all his attention and he let a small smile grace his face as Wrath winged down to him. His Bronze's colour was slightly dull, but the happiness Sev'rus felt at the sight of his dragon overrode all thoughts of colour.

Wrath landed by his side and Sev'rus lost all decorum. He ran to his dragon and flung his arms around the large, wedge-shaped muzzle that he knew and loved. He could feel Wrath's croon throughout his body and sighed happily. "You aren't leaving me, right?"

Never! Never again! Sev'rus felt a hand touch his arm and he glanced to the side to see dark jade eyes watching him. He leaned back slightly and took in the sight of the young lad. Raven black curls fell in a loose waterfall down to his thighs and tanned skin shown brilliantly with a slight glow. Sev'rus felt Wrath's reassuring touch to his mind and he frowned.

"You are the one who took care of my dragon?" The lad nodded and Sev'rus watched his eyes flick to Wrath, as if the two were having some conversation that he was not allowed to enter upon. Those jade green eyes switched back to him and he was met with their full power and weight.

"Bronze was slightly untrusting in the beginning, but once I had gained his trust it was much easier to help him heal. I have taken care of Watchwhers and they are not that much different from dragons. It may sound wrong to you, but to me both are very much alike in personality and gestures. I was unable to make Bronze's wounds heal perfectly, so there will be scars on him. I am truly sorry about that." Sev'rus watched the boy carefully and was surprised at the nickname he had given Wrath. He was also surprised at the confident way the boy touched Wrath and that Wrath actually allowed the touches.

"Thank you. It has been…difficult without Wrath. To be separated from him for so long was too much and I never want to experience it again. You must know how I am feeling, what with your family and your Watchwhers."

"I don't have a family and they are not my Watchwhers. I have shared the same home with the three Watchwhers for thirteen Turns. My mother and father died when I was very young. I am sorry to have bothered you. I only came to make sure that Bronze…I mean Wrath got back safely. I must return to my…home. Good bye, Dragon Rider." Sev'rus frowned hard and was about to reply when a large bellow came from the Hatching Grounds. He started to turn when a large golden body collided with the boy. Wrath let out a squeal and moved to protect his Rider. The boy crashed to the ground and moaned slightly. His eyes opened slowly and he met the whirling blue faceted eyes before Sev'rus could stop it. He watched in horror and surprise as boy and Queen Impressed.

3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V.

Harry was still shocked from the entire event and held Lillith's head in his lap, with his fingers scratching her headknobs. Wrath's words continued to replay in his mind and he stared down at the gleaming, golden body of his dragon. His. That was new and something he probably could never become use to. We are one and no one can part us. Do not worry, my love. I will not allow anyone to take you from me.

**"And I you, loveling. You complete me and I will fight them, even Wrath, if they decide to separate us."** Lillith crooned at her Rider and Harry smiled softly. He was so in tune with his dragon that he did not notice Sev'rus enter the Weyr, followed by three other Bronze Riders and the Weyrwoman. Though the Weyrwoman was still mourning her dragon, something about the Impression had put some of her original spark back and it was not the choice the Queen had made. She moved with a commanding grace to the new Queen Rider and stood beside him. Sev'rus and the other Bronze Riders stood behind their Weyrwoman and were shocked to see anger and stubbornness in the boy's jade gaze. He curled his arms around the Gold protectively. "I won't let you take her. She's mine." One of the Bronze Riders, much younger than Sev'rus, sneered at the boy.

"You are a boy! You should not have Impressed the Queen! She is above you!" Sev'rus tore his gaze from the boy to the Bronze Rider in surprise. He was about to reprimand him when the boy stood to his feet and snarled at the Rider in question.

"You will shut your mouth if you know what is good for you. She chose me and I will not be ridiculed for something that was out of my power." Sev'rus bit back a smirk at the cold tone in the boy's voice as he glared at Dra'conis, Rider of Quellith. Dra'conis sneered even harder, his grey eyes going dark when Minerva smiled. That stopped the argument that would have broken out amongst the Riders. This was the first time Minerva had smiled since the Incident.

"You truly are your Mother's son, Harry. I am glad that you have returned to your Weyr." Sev'rus frowned, before understanding dawned on him and he glanced sharply at Harry. Confusion was written all over Harry's face and his attention was caught on Minerva's words.

"My…mother? You knew my mother?"

"And your father, too. She was the first Weyrwoman to ever take a Blue Rider as her lover and then mate. It was a sad day when we lost Jenneth, Lily's Queen, Ja'mes, and his Pannith. Lily lived long enough to give birth to you, but no one knew where she took you. When we heard of her death, we had hoped that you would have been with her. But you were not and when we finally found out where her sister lived, she told us that you had not been given to her." A snort found its way out of Harry and Minerva stared.

"How long did you wait?"

"Four Turns it took us to locate her. Why?" Harry curled up against Lillith and took comfort from her.

"Because I have been living in a cave ten miles North of my Uncle's Hold for thirteen Turns. When I reached four Turns, he kicked me out. I was too freakish, he said, and that he did not want me to 'contaminate' his family. Life has not been good to me and I won't let you ruin it by taking Lillith from me. I do not care that Queens are not supposed to Impress males, but she chose me and I chose her." Minerva smiled sadly, her tawny eyes glazing over slightly.

"I know what you mean, Harry. No one will or even can take your dragon from you. But I will tell you this. There will be anger amongst the Lord Holders. After all, we Dragon Riders have to follow a curriculum to the letter."

2


End file.
